Yamanaka Naruto
by Hebro-kun
Summary: Ia bukanlah seorang Uzumaki. Ia adalah seorang Anbu dan memiliki marga Yamanaka. Kisah ini berkisah tentang Yamanaka Naruto dalam menjalani hidupnya! Chapter 2: Blood Prison
1. Chapter 1

_**Hebro, in!**_

* * *

 **¡Author Notes!**

 _Konichiwa, minna-san!_ Saya adalah author yang terbilang masih baru di dunia FanFiction. Jadi mohon bimbingannya ya! Saya lagi coba menulis cerita setelah sekian lama jadi _silent readers_ dan _flamer._ Saya juga mau mejabarkan kalau cerita ini adalah proyek jangka pendek saya! Masih banyak ide-ide yang bertebaran di otak saya!

Ehm... Saya sebenarnya juga _silent readers_ dari beberapa fic sih, seperti; Make Destiny Part I (the ereaser), New Savior (the ereaser), The Life Story of Uzumaki Naruto (Uzumaki Nugroho) dan fic satunya lagi karya Uzumaki Nugroho yang saya lupa judulnya xD.

Jadi; saya ingin merasakan dikritik, dihujani dengan kata-kata pedas! Saya juga ga menjamin kalo cerita ini ga bakalan _hiatus._ Ok, silahkan menikmati cerita saya!

* * *

 **Yamanaka Naruto**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Warning(s): Much of typos, and Out of Character**

 **Genre: Adventure & Friendship**

 **Rated: M**

 **This story is containt a mainstream story!**

 **Check this out!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

 **Actions!**

* * *

Seorang remaja dengan rambut _blonde_ terlihat sedang tertidur pulas di kamarnya. Ia memeluk gulingnya dengan erat.

CKLEK!

"Naruto- _nii..._ "

Seorang anak perempuan kecil terlihat memasuki kamar remaja tersebut. Ia menghela nafas pelan saat kakaknya masih tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Ia kemudian mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh kakak lelakinya.

"Naruto- _nii..._ Bangun." suaranya mulai naik satu oktaf.

Kakaknya tidak merespon.

Ia mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh kakaknya lumayan keras.

"Naruto- _nii!_ Bangun!" gadis itu berteriak.

Dan masih tidak ada respon.

Muncul perempatan di dahi gadis tersebut. Ia lalu melemparkan guling yang dipeluk kakaknya lalu ia langsung menendang dengan keras 'kejantanan' milik kakaknya.

DUAKK!

Sang kakak terkejut saat ia merasakan rasa nyeri yang luar biasa di 'kejantanan' nya. Spontan ia memegang 'kejantanan' nya dan berteriak histeris.

"AKKKKKHHHHH! MASA DEPAN-KU!"

Sang kakak yang bernama Yamanaka Naruto itu langsung menatap _horror_ pelaku penendang 'masa depan' nya yang tak lain adalah adik perempuannya yang bernama Yamanaka Ino.

"I-Ino- _chan..._ Ap-apa yang k-kau lakukan pada 'barang'ku?" ucap Naruto _horror_ dengan suara patah-patah.

Ino menyengir kuda. "Salah sendiri kenapa _nii-chan_ sangat sulit untuk bangun." ucap Ino sambil membentuk tanda ' _peace_ ' dengan jari tangannya.

Naruto _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan adiknya. 'Jika ia berkelakuan seperti itu terus, ia tidak akan mendapatkan suami.' batin Naruto miris.

Ino memberikan _deathglare_ pada Naruto. Naruto jadi salah tingkah. "Ke-kenapa kau menatapku seperti i-itu, Ino?" ucap Naruto tergagap.

Ino menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Kau pasti baru saja mengejekku 'kan?" tanya Ino dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Eh?" Naruto cengo. 'Bagaimana ia tahu?' batin Naruto. Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ti-tidak kok. Ke-kenapa k-kau beranggapan seperti itu?" tanya Naruto.

Ino mengendikkan bahunya. "Yah, aku hanya menebak sih," Ino berjalan menuju pintu. "Cepatlah bangun! Sarapan sudah siap!" ucap Ino sebelum menutup pintu kamar Naruto.

Naruto langsung bangun dari ranjangnya dan merapikan tempat tidurnya. Setelah itu, Naruto langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah mandi, Naruto baru menuju meja makan dimana ayah dan adiknya telah menunggu.

.

 **~Hebro~**

.

Naruto kini duduk di berhadapan dengan Ino tepat di depan meja makan. Ia pun langsung memakan makanan yang ada di depannya. Begitu juga dengan Ino dan ayahnya, Yamanaka Inoichi.

"Naruto, apa kau akan mengambil misi hari ini?" Inoichi membuka percakapan di pagi itu.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Yondaime- _sama_ menyuruhku untuk menyelidiki pergerakan misterius desa Kusagakure. Menurut isu yang beredar, disana terdapat sebuah penjara yang menampung para _missing-nin S-Rank_ yang akan dijadikan senjata oleh desa Kusa." ucap Naruto.

Ino menatap Naruto. "Jadi, Naruto- _nii_ tidak bisa mengantarku ke Akademi?" ucap Ino sedih.

Inoichi mengelus pelan pucuk kepala Ino. "Ino- _chan,_ tolonglah mengerti. Nii- _san_ mu memiliki misi yang harus dikerjakan. Dia adalah Anbu yang hebat. Sangat jarang nii- _san_ mu tidur di rumah." Inoichi mencoba memberi pengertian pada Ino, anak bungsunya.

"Iie, Tou- _san..._ " sela Naruto. "...aku tidak terlalu terburu-buru dalam hal ini. Lagipula, Yondaime- _sama_ juga tidak menyuruhku untuk cepat-cepat pergi. Jadi," Naruto menggantungkan ucapannya, "...aku masih bisa mengantar Ino ke Akademi." lanjut Naruto sembari mengeluarkan senyum terbaiknya.

Mata Ino terlihat berbinar-binar mendengar hal itu. Ia bahkan memeluk Naruto saking senangnya. Naruto pun membalas pelukan Ino sambil mengelus rambut _blonde_ milik Ino yang tergerai.

.

 **~Hebro~**

.

"Kami berangkat!"

"Ya! Berhati-hatilah, Naruto, Ino- _chan_!"

Naruto dan Ino berangkat ke Akademi Ninja berdua. Sebenarnya hanya Ino yang belajar disana, sementara Naruto hanya mengantar adiknya itu.

Ino menoleh ke kakaknya. "Nii- _chan,_ apakah menjadi Anbu itu menyenangkan?" tanya Ino penasaran.

Naruto memasang pose berpikir. "Hmmm... Bisa dibilang menyenangkan...mungkin." Naruto memelankan suaranya di kata terakhir.

Ino memandang antusias Naruto. "Lalu, apa syarat untuk jadi Anbu?" tanyanya pada Naruto.

"Yang pasti..." Naruto menyamakan tingginya dengan Ino dan menyentil dahinya. "...untuk menjadi Anbu harus pandai dalam mengatur strategi dan kuat," jelasnya pada Ino. "...tidak cengeng sepertimu." lanjutnya seraya tertawa. Ia pun kembali berjalan melanjutkan perjalanan.

Pipi Ino memerah karena malu. Ia pun mengikuti langkah kakaknya. Dan ia mencubit keras pinggang kakaknya.

"Aduh! Hei, kenapa kau mencubitku?!" protes Naruto.

"Itu karena kau menyebutku cengeng." Ino berjalan dengan menghentakkan kasar kakinya di setiap langkah.

"H-hei.. Itu memang kenyataan," kata Naruto tak terima. "...kau menangis gara-gara aku tidak pulang ke rumah selama dua minggu. Padahal saat itu, aku sedang menjalankan misi." lanjut Naruto seraya mengejar Ino.

"Benar, 'kan?" tanya Naruto. Ino menunduk menahan rasa malu. Yang dikatakan Naruto itu sepenuhnya benar. Ia menangis karena Naruto tidak pulang ke rumah selama dua minggu, padahal Naruto saat itu sedang melaksanakan sebuah misi solo.

"Benar 'kan, adikku yang manis?" goda Naruto pada Ino. Ino menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. " _Urusai!_ " teriak Ino. Ino lalu berlari menjauh. Naruto juga berlari mengejar Ino.

"Hei! Hati-hati, nanti kau terjatuh!" peringatan Naruto tidak diindahkan oleh Ino. Naruto memejamkan matanya dan berbisik. " _Sunshin no Jutsu!_ " Naruto tiba-tiba saja berada di depan Ino dan langsung menangkap Ino.

"Kau tertangkap!"

"Aah! Nii- _chan_ , lepaskan aku!" Ino meronta-ronta di gendongan Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku akan melepaskanmu asalkan kau berjanji untuk tidak berlarian seperti itu." ucap Naruto sambil menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Ino menautkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Naruto. "Janji!"

Naruto lalu menurunkan Ino dari gendongannya lalu segera bergegas ke Akademi Ninja.

 _ **A few moments later**_

"Kita sampai!" Naruto melepaskan tautan tangan Ino. Ia lalu berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Ino. "Jadilah anak yang baik!" ucapnya sambil menyentil dahi Ino.

Ino cemberut diperlakukan seperti itu. "Iya, iya. Aku akan jadi anak yang baik." ujar Ino pelan. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam Akademi Ninja Konoha. Naruto pun langsung _sunshin_ ke Menara Hokage setelah memastikan Ino masuk ke dalam kelas.

* * *

 **Hokage's Tower**

"Saya disini Hokage- _sama._ " Naruto berlutut di depan kedua Hokage.

"Ahhh.. Akhirnya kamu datang, Naruto- _kun_. Kami sudah menunggumu." ucap seseorang yang tua renta sambil menghisap cerutu.

"Maafkan saya, Sandaime- _sama._ Saya harus terlebih dahulu mengantar adik saya ke Akademi." aku Naruto pada Sandaime Hokage a.k.a Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Apakah kau sudah tahu rincian misimu, Naruto atau bisa kusebut _**Ratto**_?" ucap seseorang dengan rambut pirang jabrik. Suaranya sangat berwibawa dan bijaksana.

"Saya sudah tahu, Yondaime- _sama._ " jawab Naruto.

"Kau akan menjalani misi ini dengan _**Neko.**_ Apakah kau bersedia?" ucap lagi Yondaime Hokage a.k.a Namikaze Minato.

" _Ha'i._ Saya bersedia." ucap Naruto tegas.

Minato lalu bergumam pelan, "Neko..."

SLAPP!

Muncul seorang perempuan lengkap dengan baju Anbu di sebelah kanan Naruto. Dan ada pula tato di lengan kanannya.

"Saya, _Hokage-sama..._ "

"Neko, kau akan menjalani misi S-Rank dengan Ratto yaitu menyelidiki pergerakan misterius desa Kusagakure. Untuk rincian misinya, kau bisa bertanya pada Ratto." ujar Minato.

"Kalian boleh pergi!" sambung Minato.

Naruto (Ratto) dan Neko pun langsung menghilang dengan _sunshin_ mereka masing-masing.

.

 **~Hebro~**

.

Naruto kini tengah bersandar di gerbang desa Konoha. Ia menunggu partnernya (Neko) untuk menjalani misi. Naruto sekarang mengenakan pakaian khas Anbu dengan armor yang berada di dadanya. Ia mengenakan celana panjang berwarna cokelat tua dan sepatu standar shinobi. Dan terdapat juga tanto yang disarungkan di pinggangnya. Tak lupa juga tato yang berada di lengan kanan Naruto.

POFT!

"Maaf, aku terlambat."

Naruto mendecak kesal. "Ck, kenapa kau selalu terlambat, Yugao?"

Yugao atau Neko hanya menggaruk kepalanya kikuk. "Aku harus menyiapkan barang-barang untuk persiapan." ujar Yugao.

"Heh..." Naruto mendengus. "Aku berani bertaruh. Kau pasti bertemu dengan Hayate." ucap Naruto sedikit menyeringai.

"Ah? Ahahahaha," Yugao tertawa kikuk. "...sudahlah, mari kita berangkat." ajak Yugao pada Naruto.

"Hm." Naruto mengangguk lalu langsung melesat meninggalkan desa Konoha.

* * *

Naruto dan Yugao kini sedang berada di perjalanan menuju desa Kusagakure. Mereka melompati dahan-dahan pohon dengan chakra mereka.

"Bukankah menarik?"

Yugao menoleh ke Naruto, menatapnya. "Apa?" tanya Yugao tak mengerti.

"Kucing (Neko) mengejar tikus (Ratto). Tapi sekarang, kita malah bekerja sama." ujar Naruto.

Yugao tertawa kecil. "Kalau kau mau, aku akan mengejarmu dan memakanmu." ucap Yugao sambil tertawa kecil.

Naruto menatap tajam Yugao. "Seorang Anbu harus pandai dalam menyembunyikan emosi mereka. Ku pikir saat kau dan kekasihmu menjalani misi bersama, dan kau mati, ku tebak kekasihmu tidak menyembunyikan emosinya. Hahaha." ungkap Naruto sambil tertawa pelan.

Yugao mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. "Senpai, menurutmu apa yang ada di desa Kusagakure?" tanya Yugao pada Naruto.

"Aku juga tidak tahu..." Naruto diam sejenak, "..tapi menurut isu yang beredar, disana terdapat sebuah penjara yang menampung _missing-nin S-Rank_ dan teoriku adalah, Kusa ingin menjadikan mereka sebagai senjata." ucap Naruto menjelaskan.

"Dan bukankah kau pernah melakukan misi disana, Yugao? Kenapa kau malah tidak tahu?" tanya Naruto.

Yugao menatap bingung Naruto sambil tetap melompati dahan-dahan pohon. "Aku? Aku hanya melakukan observasi terhadap desa tersebut. Juga aku tidak memperdulikan isu-isu yang beredar disana."

Tidak ada percakapan yang keluar dari bibir Naruto dan Yugao setelah itu. Mereka terjebak dalam keheningan.

"Omong-omong.." Yugao memecah keheningan. "..apa misi kita hanya akan menyelidiki?" tanya Yugao.

"Ya, selebihnya hanya mengumpulkan informasi." ungkap Naruto.

"Dimana kita akan menginap selama disana?" tanya Yugao.

Naruto menyeringai tipis. "Kita bisa menginap di _Hozuki-jo._ " Yugao melebarkan matanya. "Kau pasti bercanda!" kaget Yugao. "Kita ditugaskan untuk menyelidiki pergerakan misterius yang ada disana. Tidak mungkin kita..."

"Lantas, bagaimana caranya kita masuk untuk menyelidikinya jika tidak menjadi salah satu tahanan?" tanya Naruto. "Biar aku yang menjalankan misi ini. Kau berada di luar penjara, akan ku beri tanda jika aku telah mendapatkan informasi yang cukup. Lalu kita baru akan melakukan langkah selanjutnya." ucap Naruto.

Yugao mengangguk paham. "Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelahnya?" tanya Yugao.

Naruto menyeringai. "Aku akan memikirkannya saat aku berada di dalam. Kau tenang saja." jawab Naruto simpel.

Yugao menyipitkan matanya. "Dan bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Naruto menatapnya sejenak, "Aku akan menyusup ke perahu yang membawa para tahanan baru." ungkap si _blonde._

Yugao berhenti bertanya lagi. Ia melompati dahan-dahan pohon dengan chakranya.

TAP!

KRAKK!

"Aaaaah!" Yugao tergelincir jatuh saat dahan yang ia pijaki tidak kuat untuk menahan beban tubuhnya. Naruto bergumam pelan, " _Sunshin no Jutsu!_ "

HAP!

Naruto menangkap Yugao sebelum Yugao jatuh ke tanah yang keras. Ia pun kemudian menurunkan Yugao. "Kau harus berhati-hati, Neko- _chan~_ " goda Naruto pada si rambut ungu. Pipi Yugao tiba-tiba saja memerah. Entah karena apa.

"Omong-omong..." Naruto menengok kesana kemari memastikan sesuatu. "..apakah kau mendengar sesuatu?"

Yugao menajamkan pendengarannya. Tetapi, ia tidak mendengar apa-apa. Ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan yang diberikan Naruto. "Ada apa? Apakah kau mendengar sesuatu?" tanya Yugao.

"Ya.." Naruto mengangguk lemah. "..sesuatu seperti..." Naruto tidak melanjutkan ucapannya saat sebuah bola api berukuran kecil menerjangnya. Tanpa basa-basi, Naruto lalu meraih Yugao dan melompat ke salah satu dahan pohon.

"Apa itu?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia menajamkan fokusnya saat ia mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat.

PROK PROK PROK

"Well.." Naruto mengenali suara itu. "..kukira kau akan terlambat, Yamanaka Naruto." seseorang berhenti tepat di bawah dahan pohon yang Naruto dan Yugao pijaki.

Naruto menyeringai kecil. "Yah.. Ku kira kau akan menungguku di tempat perjanjian kita, Ryuuzetsu." ucap Naruto.

Sesosok tersebut tertawa. "Berada di _Hozuki-jo_ sangat tidak mengenakkan kau tahu?" jawab sosok tersebut.

Sesosok tersebut memiliki ciri-ciri: berkulit sawo matang, berambut putih, rambutnya ditutupi oleh kain berwarna hijau. Rambutnya menutupi mata sebelah kanannya. Matanya berwarna abu-abu dan berpola riak air, tetapi bukan Rinnegan. Ia mengenakan baju berwarna hijau muda dan celana pendek berwarna cokelat. Serta sandal khas shinobi. Dia adalah Ryuuzetsu.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?!" tanya Yugao terkejut.

"Nampaknya, ada hal yang harus kau selesaikan. Aku tunggu kau di Jembatan Kanabi." ucap Ryuuzetsu. Ia lalu menghilang disertai daun-daun yang berjatuhan.

Yugao menatap Naruto tajam, menuntut sebuah penjelasan. Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. "Baiklah. Akan ku ceritakan secara singkat." ujar Naruto.

"Ryuuzetsu adalah mata dan telingaku di _Hozuki-jo._ Kita melakukan hal ini tanpa sepengetahuan desa masing-masing. Bahkan Yondaime Hokage tidak tahu akan hal ini." cerita Naruto singkat.

"Jadi, kau harus merahasiakan hal ini kepada siapapun!" ucap Naruto tegas pada Yugao.

"Baiklah. Aku janji akan merahasiakan hal ini." komen pelan Yugao.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita ke Jembatan Kanabi. Ryuuzetsu telah menunggu disana." ujar Naruto. Naruto lalu melompati dahan-dahan pohon. Begitu juga dengan Yugao. Mereka menuju Jembatan Kanabi dimana Ryuuzetsu telah menunggu.

 _ **~TBC~**_

* * *

 **¡Author Notes!**

Yakk.. Cuman segini yang dapat saya tulis. Tapi, jangan kuatir chap ini hanya prolog, chap depan wordsnya akan saya tambahin. Ada saran? Silahkan sampaikan di kolom review! Jangan lupa klik fav dan follow!

So,

 _ **RnR Please**_

* * *

 _ **Hebro, out!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Jembatan Kanabi**

"Jadi, apa yang kau dapat untukku, Ryuuzetsu?"

"Hanya sedikit. Mungkin..." jawab Ryuuzetsu pelan.

Naruto mengangguk "Apa informasinya?" tanya Naruto pelan. Naruto bersandar di tepian Jembatan Kanabi, melipat tangannya di dada.

Ryuuzetsu tersenyum misterius "Dansetsu no Sannin, Sandaime Kazekage dan Yondaime Mizukage.." Ryuuzetsu terdiam sejenak, "...mereka berada disana."

Deg!

"A-apa kau bilang?" tanya Yugao tergagap. Ryuuzetsu diam saja. Begitu juga Naruto, otaknya kini memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan kenapa mereka disana.

"Ya..." respon Ryuuzetsu "...mereka berada di sana." Yugao terdiam mendengar hal itu. Naruto diam saja. Tanpa ada tanggapan apa-apa. Ia hanya diam di tepian Jembatan.

"Sungguh mengejutkan..." Naruto memecah keheningan "...apakah Sandaime Raikage juga ada disana?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Ryuuzetsu.

Ryuuzetsu menggeleng pelan "Tidak, tapi kau akan terkejut ketika sampai disana." ucap Ryuuzetsu pelan. Naruto lalu berjalan pelan menuju tepian yang lainnya. Matanya menatap aliran sungai di bawah Jembatan Kanabi. Air yang jernih. Ia dapat melihat refleksi dari dirinya.

"Naruto, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Yugao angkat bicara setelah beberapa menit tidak ada yang berbicara.

Naruto melirik Ryuuzetsu penuh makna. Ryuuzetsu hanya mengangguk pelan, mengerti isyarat yang disampaikan Naruto.

Naruto melirik Yugao dari lubang yang ada di topengnya. "Tentu saja, kita akan tetap menuju ke sana!" tiga orang tersebut langsung melesat menghilang, melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke _Hozuki-jo_ yang masih cukup jauh.

* * *

 **Yamanaka Naruto**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Warning(s): Much of typo and Out of Character**

 **Genre: Adventure, Friendship & (maybe) Romance**

 **Rated: M**

 **I hope you'll enjoying this mainstream story!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2: Blood Prison**

 **Actions!**

* * *

Naruto dan Ryuuzetsu kini tengah berada di perahu yang akan menuju ke _Hozuki-jo._ Mereka berdua menyamar sebagai tahanan yang kabur dan Naruto akan masuk ke _Hozuki-jo_ dengan identitas palsu.

"Hei Ryuuzetsu, bagaimana sifat orang yang aku gunakan identitasnya?" tanya Naruto pada Ryuuzetsu. Mereka dalam kondisi tangan terikat.

"Namanya adalah Hiruko." kata Ryuuzetsu pelan. "Dia seorang yang hiperaktif, bertindak ceroboh, dan sangat bodoh." Ryuuzetsu tertawa pelan saat melihat wajah Naruto yang pucat.

"Hahaha..." tawa Ryuuzetsu pecah. "Wajahmu sungguh lucu!" Naruto cemberut mendengarnya. Ryuuzetsu memang tidak mengerti keadaan.

"Uhm... Ninja- _san_?"

Mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada satu-satunya anak kecil yang ada di perahu yang mereka tumpangi.

" _Nani_?" respon Ryuuzetsu.

"Ano... Ummm..." anak kecil tersebut menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya dengan wajah memerah. "A-a-apakah menjadi ninja itu hebat?" tanya anak tersebut dengan malu-malu.

Ryuuzetsu dan Naruto saling bertukar pandangan. Seakan berbicara melalui mata.

Akhirnya Ryuuzetsu mengangguk "Ya, menjadi ninja akan membuatmu hebat." anak kecil tersebut memandang Ryuuzetsu dengan mata yang berbinar cerah. "W-wuoohhh.. Benarkah?" tanya anak kecil tersebut.

"Bukan hanya hebat." Naruto menimpali, "Kau bahkan bisa menjadi yang terbaik dan mendapat uang dari itu." sang anak kecil terlihat semakin senang, terlihat dari sorot matanya yang bersinar terang seperti ada bintang di kedua matanya.

"Ne, ne, ne... Apakah aku bisa menjadi ninja yang hebat?" ucap anak kecil tersebut sambil menunjuk diri sendiri.

"Ya, tentu kau bisa!"

Naruto tersenyum melihat tingkah bocah tersebut. Sifatnya yang riang mengingatkannya pada adik perempuannya, Ino. Sifat mereka hampir mirip. Hanya saja, Ino lebih cerewet dan galak di bandingkan anak kecil yang ada di hadapannya.

"Siapa namamu, bocah?" tanya Naruto lembut.

"Koharu. Yamada Koharu. Salam kenal, paman!" ujar anak kecil tersebut dengan riang.

Naruto tertawa renyah, sementara Ryuuzetsu menundukkan kepalanya hingga rambut peraknya menutupi kedua matanya. Aura ungu keluar dari atas kepalanya.

'Pa-paman' batin Ryuuzetsu kacau.

* * *

Setelah beberapa jam berlalu, kini mereka telah sampai di _Hozuki-jo,_ sebuah penjara di wilayah Kusagakure yang menakutkan. Letaknya sungguh terpencil. Di kelilingi perairan yang mempunyai arus yang deras dan di kelilingi lembah yang curam. Sungguh mustahil dapat keluar dari tempat ini.

"Mui- _sama!_ "

Seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut hitam sepinggang menolehkan kepalanya saat ia mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya santai.

"Dua tahanan yang kabur berhasil diseret kembali!" kata seseorang dengan perawakan badan yang gemuk.

"Baiklah. Masukkan kembali mereka dalam sel." ujar Mui tegas.

"Ha'i!" penjaga gemuk tadi memasang pose hormat.

Mui lalu berlalu dari penjaga tersebut dan langsung menuju ruangannya.

 **.**

 **YN**

 **.**

"Berhenti!"

"Apa?!"

"Pemeriksaan biasa. Lepaskan bajumu!"

"A-apa?!"

Naruto kini tengah berada di ruang pemeriksaan. Ruangannya bisa dibilang lumayan luas. Dengan luas 5x10 meter. Penjaga yang menyuruhnya pun menggeram kesal.

"Ku bilang, lepas bajumu!" ujar sang penjaga dengan kesal.

"Kau ingin melecehkanku, hah?!" seru Naruto keras.

"Turuti saja!" penjaga tersebut mengacungkan sebuah pentungan hitam. Naruto pun dengan segera melepas bajunya.

"Berputar." penjaga tersebut memutar-mutarkan tangannya.

Naruto pun langsung berputar. Penjaga gemuk tadi pun tertawa pelan melihat hal itu.

"Sudah?" tanya Naruto agak kesal.

"Yap. Kau boleh masuk ke dalam selmu." penjaga tadi pun memberikan isyarat kepada temannya untuk mengantar Naruto ke selnya.

 **~YN~**

"Akan ku patahkan lenganmu!"

"Kemarilah! Akan ku jadikan kau santap makan malamku!"

Itulah seruan yang di dengar Naruto. Naruto hanya menutup matanya berusaha mengabaikan seruan-seruan tersebut.

"Ini selmu." Naruto merasakan seseorang mendorongnya masuk ke dalam sel dengan luas 5x5 dengan satu tempat tidur lengkap dengan bantal, guling, dan selimut.

"Semoga kau betah." Penjaga tadi pun dengan segera mengunci pintu sel dan segera berlalu dari tempat tersebut.

Naruto memandang selnya. Dengan jeruji kayu, sangat mudah bagi seorang shinobi untuk kabur dari tempat ini. Tetapi, mengapa mereka tidak kabur? Naruto menyentuh jeruji kayu dengan telapak tangannya.

Aneh.

Ia merasa chakranya terserap sedikit demi sedikit setelah ia menyentuh jeruji kayu tersebut.

'Mungkinkah?'

Naruto berjalan mundur beberapa langkah. Ia lalu menggerakkan tangannya, membentuk sebuah persegi dengan tangannya dan ia arahkan ke seberang.

" **Shintenshin no Jutsu!** "

Naruto kini berada di seberang dari sel nya. Ia telah menggunakan Shintenshin no Jutsu pada tahanan lain. Ia akan memastikan suatu hal. Tangannya memegang jeruji kayu di depannya.

'Chakraku tidak berkurang?' Naruto sedikit terkejut atas apa yang ia temukan.

"Mungkinkah tahanan disini di kelompokkan ke dalam beberapa kelompok?" gumam Naruto pelan.

Naruto lalu membuat handseal sederhana. "Kai!' Naruto kini telah kembali ke sel nya. Temuan yang tidak di duga olehnya. Hipotesa nya kini ialah; tidak seluruh tahanan di _Hozuki-jo_ adalah seorang shinobi. Ia harus membicarakan hal ini dengan Ryuuzetsu besok.

* * *

 **Keesokan harinya (Ruang makan)**

Naruto tengah meyantap makanannya dengan lahap. Semangkok miso ramen dengan kuah yang mendidih. Ia juga tengah menunggu Ryuuzetsu.

"Oi!'

Naruto menoleh sejenak dan mendapati Ryuuzetsu telah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang kau dapat?" tanya Ryuuzetsu.

Naruto menelan makanannya terlebih dahulu sebelum bicara, "Jeruji kayu di sel ku menyerap chakra. Apakah kau juga?" tanya Naruto tanpa menghentikan acara makannya.

Ryuuzetsu mengambil sebuah sumpit dan langsung melahap ramen pesanannya. "Sepertinya begitu." kata Ryuuzetsu pelan.

Takk! Naruto meletakkan mangkuknya yang sudah kosong. Ia lalu berbisik pelan, "Aku mendapatkan hal menarik." Ryuuzetsu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa?"

Naruto menghela nafas, "Saat aku berpindah ke sel yang berseberangan, jeruji kayu itu tidak menyerap chakra." ungkap Naruto pelan.

Ryuuzetsu menyeka mie yang menempel di bibirnya. "Jadi?" tanya Ryuuzetsu sambil menatap manik aquamarine milik Naruto.

"Tebakanku, tidak semua tahanan disini adalah shinobi." jelas Naruto pada Ryuuzetsu.

"Apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" tanya Ryuuzetsu yang kini memasang pose serius.

Naruto menengok kanan-kiri, memastikan tak ada yang mendengarnya. "Kita harus bertemu dengan tahanan 'spesial' disini." Naruto berbisik pelan di telinga Ryuuzetsu.

Ryuuzetsu tersenyum tipis "Serahkan saja padaku!" Dengan itu, Ryuuzetsu berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan itu diikuti oleh Naruto.

 **~YN~**

"Disana!" kata Ryuuzetsu sambil menunjuk lima sosok yang tengah bercengkrama dengan tahanan lain. Naruto dan Ryuuzetsu pun bergegas menghampiri lima sosok tersebut.

"Sebuah kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan shinobi terkuat di era-nya seperti kalian." ucap Naruto seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat.

Mata Jiraiya menyipit "Kau..." Tsunade menoleh ke arah Jiraiya, "Kau mengenalnya, Jiraiya?" tanya Tsunade. Jiraiya mengangguk perlahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jiraiya penasaran.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Mengadakan reuni?" ujarnya seraya terkekeh pelan.

Muncul perempatan di dahi Tsunade, "Oi, bocah! Apanya yang lucu hah?!" kata Tsunade geram. Jiraiya mengangkat tangannya di depan Tsunade, menyuruhnya untuk tetap tenang.

"Apa maumu, Naruto?" tanya Jiraiya pelan.

"Aku dikirim kemari untuk menyelidiki pergerakan misterius di penjara ini. Jadi aku-"

"Tunggu dulu..." sela Orochimaru "Apakah Minato yang mengirimmu?" lanjutnya.

Naruto mengangguk pelan "Iya, memang kenapa?" tanya Naruto pada Orochimaru. Tiga Sannin menghela nafas perlahan. Hal itu membuat Naruto mengernyitkan dahi nya.

"Ada apa? Ada yang salah?"

"Kau." ujar Tsunade sambil menunjuk wajah Naruto. "Aku?" respon pelan Naruto. Jiraiya menepuk pelan pundak Tsunade dan menatapnya penuh makna, mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

Jiraiya kemudian berdehem pelan. "Ehem.. Mungkin kau belum tahu ini, nak." Jiraiya menghela nafas, "Kami, Dansetsu no Sannin, berada disini juga karena kami dikirim oleh Minato." jelas Jiraiya.

"Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Naruto yang tidak mengerti.

"Kami dikirim ke Hozuki-jo oleh Minato, dengan alasan yang sama sepertimu." kini Orochimaru yang angkat bicara. "Kami telah berada disini selama enam bulan, dan kami tidak bisa pergi dari tempat ini." lanjut Orochimaru pelan.

Naruto melirik tiga Sannin sekilas, "Kalian Dansetsu no Sannin. Kemampuan serta pengalaman bertarung kalian sungguh tidak dapat tertandingi. Mengapa kalian tidak bisa pergi?" safir Naruto memandangi ketiga Sannin itu secara intens.

Tsunade menghembuskan nafasnya, "Chakra kami disegel ketika kami keluar dari sel. Juga kami ditempatkan di sel khusus di ruang bawah tanah dengan penjagaan yang ketat." kata Tsunade sambil menunjukkan segel yang mengekang chakranya.

"Sou ka..." Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sandaime Kazekage dan Yondaime Mizukage. "Lantas, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" kata Naruto sembari menatap Sandaime Kazekage dan Yondaime Mizukage.

Yondaime Mizukage -Yagura- menghela nafas, "Aku telah menjadi kriminal -bukan, Tetua Kiri mengkhianatiku." mata pink Yagura bergetar pelan saat ia mengatakan itu. "Tetua bangsat itu, ia memanipulasi seluruh elemen mulai dari para warga, Anbu, Chuunin, bahkan Jounin, untuk memusuhiku." ungkap Yagura geram.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ryuuzetsu yang sedari tadi diam pun angkat bicara.

"Aku melakukan hal benar! Aku hanya ingin membuat Kiri menjadi desa yang ditakuti dengan menciptakan shinobi-shinobi kuat." ujar Yagura keras.

"Hoi, cebol." ucap Naruto tanpa dosa. "Kau pasti mengintip para gadis di pemandian air panas. Dan kau memperkosa lebih dari 100 gadis di Kiri dan-" Bruakkh! Sebuah pukulan melayang dan mengenai tepat di pipi Naruto. Yagura -pelaku- terlihat mengeluarkan asap dari kepalanya dan wajahnya memerah menahan amarah.

"AKU YONDAIME MIZUKAGE! AKU TIDAK AKAN MELAKUKAN HAL NISTA SEPERTI ITU!" Yagura terlihat marah.

"Baiklah, apa yang kau lakukan sehingga kau dikhianati?" tanya Naruto.

"Hah..." Yagura menghela nafas "Aku membunuh seluruh pengguna Kekkai Genkai di Kirigakure." gumam Yagura pelan.

Hening.

Naruto dan Ryuuzetsu terlihat terkejut. Sementara ketiga Sannin dan Sandaime Kazekage terlihat biasa saja. Yagura kemudian menjelaskan kronologi ia berbuat seperti itu.

"Aku dikendalikan." ucap Yagura lemah. "Genjutsu?" ucap Naruto. Yagura mengangguk, ia kemudian menyebutkan satu nama, "Uchiha Madara."

Deg!

Naruto terkejut setengah mati mendengar nama itu. Uchiha Madara adalah salah satu shinobi yang mampu merivali kekuatan Senju Hashirama, sang Shodaime Hokage. Uchiha Madara dan Senju Hashirama bisa dibilang adalah penemu atau yang mendirikan desa Konohagakure.

"Sungguh hal yang tak terduga..." Sandaime Kazekage menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "...Uchiha Madara pernah singgah ke Sunagakure sebelum pertarungannya dengan Senju Hashirama di Lembah Akhir. Dan ia berhasil membuat Shodaime Kazekage terdesak." jelas sang Sandaime Kazekage panjang lebar.

"Apa kau yakin bahwa dia adalah Madara, Mizukage?" lanjut sang Kazekage.

Dahi Yagura mengkerut, mencoba menggali kenangan yang telah lama ia coba kubur dalam-dalam.

 **Kirigakure (7 tahun lalu).** **Beberapa hari setelah Yagura memerintah**

Yagura duduk termenung di ruangannya dengan kertas yang menumpuk bagaikan gunung. Kertas-kertas itu datang seperti kawanan lebah. Tak ada habisnya jika sarangnya diganggu.

Tok tok tok!

"Masuk!"

Krieet!

Dari balik pintu muncullah seorang wanita paruh baya berambut kecoklatan dengan baju berwarna biru muda, lengkap dengan jaring-jaring.

"Permisi, Yagura-sama. Saya membawakan Anda kertas yang membutuhkan persetujuan dari Anda." wanita tersebut meletakkan tumpukan kertas tepat di depan Yagura. Yagura mendesah lelah. Ia perlu istirahat.

"Mei." ujar Yagura pelan.

Wanita tadi yang hendak pergi pun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap teman satu timnya -Yagura-.

"Ada apa, Yagura-sama?" tanya Mei.

Yagura mengusap wajahnya, "Aku butuh istirahat." safir pink nya menatap tajam safir cokelat milik Mei.

Mei yang ditatap seperti itu terlihat gugup. "Ah? Ahm... Kau bisa pergi ke Danau untuk menenangkan diri." ucap Mei pada akhirnya.

"Bukan!" Yagura melambaikan tangannya "Maksudku, hiburan. Aku membutuhkan hiburan agar aku tidak jenuh dengan kertas sialan ini!" Yagura menggebrak meja dengan keras hingga mengagetkan seorang Mei. Ini pertama kalinya ia lihat Yagura tertekan. Biasanya Yagura tidak pernah mengeluh dan melakoni tugasnya sebagai Mizukage dengan senang hati.

Mei menghela nafas "Baiklah. Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke tempat pertama dimana kita bertiga bertemu?" ucap Mei lembut.

Yagura mendesah "Baiklah. Bilang pada Ao jika ia terlambat, maka kupon pemandian air panas miliknya akan ku hancurkan!" ancam Yagura. Mei dengan segera menganggukkan kepalanya dan meninggalkan Yagura seorang diri.

" _Sensei,_ ternyata menjadi Mizukage tidak semudah apa yang aku bayangkan." gumam Yagura pelan.

* * *

 **Danau Kirigakure, malam hari**

Yagura kini tengah berjalan menuju tempat pertama ia dan rekan setimnya, Mei dan Ao, bertemu. Yaitu di Danau Kirigakure yang berada di pinggiran desa Kiri. Dulu, ia dan dua rekannya sering bertemu saat ada waktu luang. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini mereka bertiga jarang bertemu dikarenakan pekerjaan Mizukage yang menyita waktunya.

Kini ia telah sampai di tepian Danau Kirigakure. Ia mencari keberadaan dua temannya.

"Yagura!"

Yagura melihat bahwa Mei dan Ao telah tiba disini sebelum dirinya. Mereka berdiam diri di gubuk yang dulu sering mereka gunakan untuk berkumpul bersama _Sensei_ mereka.

Ao menghampiri Yagura dan menariknya ke bangku yang tersedia di sana. "Kupon mandi gratis milikku tidak kau hancurkan 'kan?" candanya pada Yagura.

Yagura tersenyum tipis "Tentu saja. Aku juga ingin berendam gratis di pemandian air panas." Yagura tertawa kecil sementara Ao terlihat murung dan cemberut.

Mereka kemudian bersenda gurau hingga larut malam. Mereka tertawa bersama terutama Yagura. Wajah Yagura sangat bahagia. Seakan beban yang ia pikul sebelum ini, lenyap entah kemana.

"Sudah larut malam." Mei berucap pelan sambil menatap langit yang tak ada satupun bintang yang terlihat.

"Hmm..." gumam Yagura pelan sambil menatap langit malam seperti yang Mei lakukan.

"Ne, sebaiknya kita pulang. Ayo Mei, Yagura." Bletakk! Kepala Ao terasa sakit seperti dihantam sesuatu.

"Arrgghhh. Apa-apaan kau Mei!? Kenapa kau memukulku?!" erang Ao kesal.

Mei menggeram "Kau tak mengerti kesalahanmu?! Dasar lelaki tidak peka!" Mei membuang muka dan melipat tangannya. Ao terlihat makin kesal dengan tingkah yang ditunjukkan oleh rekan setimnya itu.

"Lantas, apa kesalahanku, nona berkuncir?!" ucap Ao dengan urat yang menyembul di kepalanya.

"Dasar..." Ao menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau tidak memanggil Yagura- _sama_ dengan akhiran _sama,_ **Idiot!** " Bletakkk! Mei menjitak kepala Ao dengan keras sekali lagi.

Yagura _sweatdrop_ di tempat. Perkelahian ini dipicu olehku ternyata, batinnya saat itu.

"Mou, mou..." Yagura mencoba melerai peperangan diantara keduanya. "Sudahlah Mei, kalian adalah temanku, jadi kalian boleh memanggilku apa saja." Ao menoleh pada Yagura dan menghela nafas senang. Sementara Mei nampak semakin kesal.

"Yagura- _sama..._ " Yagura merasakan firasat tidak enak, "Jika kau berniat melindungi Ao-bodoh di depanku, maka itu sama sekali tidak berguna." Mei menyingsingkan lengannya dan melayangkan pukulan ke arah Ao (lagi).

Bletak!

"Yagura, tolong aku..." Ao merentangkan tangannya seakan meminta tolong pada Yagura. Mei dengan tak berperike-Ao-an langsung menginjak tangan Ao.

"Akkkkkkh!"

* * *

Yagura kini tengah sendirian di Danau Kirigakure. Ao dan Mei telah berhasil ia lerai dengan iming-iming jika ada seseorang yak tidak memanggilnya dengan akhiran ' _sama_ ', maka orang tersebut akan berurusan dengan Mei. Hal itu membuat Ao berteriak protes sementara Mei tersenyum puas.

Yagura tersenyum kecil mengingat hal tadi. Beban yang ia pikul telah terangkat walau tidak semuanya. Teman-temannya telah membuat dirinya tersenyum saat ia tertekan dengan pekerjaan sebagai Mizukage.

Prok prok prok prok

Yagura menoleh saat ia mendengar suara tepukan tangan. Di balik kegelapan malam, ia dapat merasakan sebuah aura menakutkan berdiri di balik kegelapan.

"Yondaime Mizukage, sang Jinchuuriki dari bijuu ekor tiga, Sanbi, sebuah kehormatan aku bisa bertemu denganmu." sesosok tersebut keluar dari kegelapan.

Terlihat seorang lelaki dengan rambut spike, mengenakan armor perang berwarna cokelat kehitaman, memakai celana khusus berwarna hitam. Telapak tangannya terbalut dengan sarung tangan berwarna hitam.

Yagura meningkatkan kewaspadaannya "Siapa kau?" tanya Yagura pada sosok di depannya.

"Aku?" mata hitam kelamnya kemudian berputar "Aku adalah Uchiha Madara." matanya berubah menjadi berwarna merah dengan tiga bulatan berada di tiga sisi berbeda di dalamnya. Yagura tanpa sengaja menatap mata itu, dan setelah itu yang ia lihat adalah kegelapan.

 **Hozuki-jo, sekarang**

"Arrrgghhhh!" Yagura mengerang memegangi kepalanya.

"Oi!" panggil Naruto.

"Apa? Apa yang kau ingat?!" seru Ryuuzetsu cepat.

Yagura meringis menahan sakit "Tidak ada. Tidak ada yang ku ingat setelah kejadian itu." ujar Yagura pelan.

Tiga Sannin menghela nafas pelan "Yagura, kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri." ujar Tsunade menasehati Yagura.

"Kazekage- _danna..._ " Sandaime Kazekage mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto "Ada apa, anak muda?" tanya sang Kazekage.

"Apa yang membuat Anda berada disini?" tanya Naruto pelan.

"Hahhh..." helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut sang Kazekage tersebut "Aku berada disini juga karena pengkhianatan oleh desaku." Naruto melebarkan matanya sedikit terkejut.

"Apa maksudnya?" kini Ryuuzetsu yang angkat bicara. Mantan Kazekage Suna tersebut terlihat memijat keningnya sejenak, mencoba merilekskan pikirannya.

"Sesaat setelah Perang Dunia Ketiga, Sunagakure dilanda bencana badai pasir dan juga perang saudara." sang Kazekage bercerita, membuka memori lamanya tentang masa hidupnya dulu yang kelam.

"Bukankah Suna memang terkenal dengan wilayah pasirnya?" tanya Ryuuzetsu.

"Ha'i..." Kazekage menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, "...tapi badai pasir ini berbeda. Badai pasir ini disertai dengan 'banjir' darah." Safir milik Sandaime Kazekage terlihat bergetar.

"Perang saudara? Dengan siapa?" kini Naruto yang mengajukan pertanyaan yang terlintas di benaknya.

Sandaime Kazekage mengingat-ingat lagi kejadian yang ingin ia simpan rapat-rapat. "Mereka menamai diri mereka sebagai _**Sabaku no Raion**_ atau Singa Padang Pasir. Mereka menuntutku agar mundur dari jabatanku sebagai Sandaime Kazekage. Entah apa salahku, mereka bahkan memanipulasi Tetua Desa dengan Genjutsu." ujar Sandaime Kazekage.

"Lantas, siapa di balik kelompok itu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Wajah Sandaime Kazekage terlihat mengeras, "Aku tidak ingin menyebut namanya. Terlalu menjijikkan." Sandaime Kazekage lalu menatap Naruto. "Ku harap aku bisa keluar dari sini dan mematahkan lehernya!"

Aura disekitarnya berubah drastis, Naruto dapat merasakan itu. Ia memikirkan rencana selanjutnya untuk mengeluarkan Tiga Sannin dan dua Kage dari Hozuki-jo.

'Kunci dari keberhasilan misi ini adalah kerja sama tim. Aku harap Yugao dapat melakukan bagiannya' batin Naruto serius.

"Baiklah, para Sannin dan Kage, aku akan menyusun rencana secepatnya untuk mengeluarkan kalian dari sini. Kita bertemu lagi besok." Naruto dan Ryuuzetsu pun pergi meninggalkan ketiga Sannin dan kedua Kage.

"Apakah dia dapat dipercaya, Jiraiya?" Tsunade berkata dengan mimik serius yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Tidak ada yang dapat kita lakukan selain mempercayainya." balas Jiraiya serius.

'Yamanaka Naruto, jangan kecewakan kami. Kami percaya padamu!' Jiraiya menaruh kepercayaan pada Naruto, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

'Kalian tenang saja. Aku akan mengeluarkan kalian dari tempat terkutuk ini. Percayakan saja padaku' kata Naruto dalam benaknya.

 _ **~TBC~**_

* * *

 **Author Notes**

Saya minta maaf soal keterlambatan update. Karena saya lagi sibuk sama kerjaan saya. Saya tiga minggu belakangan super sibuk. Dan mohon maaf, untuk update chapter selanjutnya, mungkin sehabis Idul Fitri. Soalnya tanggal 1 Juni sampai 24 Juni saya dikirim ke luar kota oleh atasan saya untuk mengurusi cabang.

Saya udah buat konflik di awal. Sengaja sih. Saya masih butuh saran soal kedepannya mau bagaimana, apakah Kazekage-Mizukage kembali ke desa masing-masing atau kemana gitu atau jadi pengembara. Dan saya mau berterima kasih atas apresiasi yang kalian berikan dengan review yang positif (tidak menghujat). Saya tidak menyangka fic ini dapat tanggapan positif. Oke, sekian dulu. Please klik fav & follow jika kalian suka. Dan tentunya review yang banyak.

So,

 _ **RnR Please**_

* * *

 _ **Hebro, out!**_


End file.
